


Ouroboros

by LPM



Series: Mr. Sourwolf and Family [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Hale Family Feels, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Pregnant Stiles, The Hale Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPM/pseuds/LPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Stiles' eyes drop shut.</p><p>There is a heartbeat of nothingness, feeling like he's floating in the dark like some kind of formless being, then the promised pain begins. Then he's plunged into agony. </p><p>He can't be sure, but somehow he knows that his body is screaming."</p><p>or</p><p>In the midst of celebration, nefarious forces move to put the lives of Stiles and Derek's unborn cubs in danger. Can a mysterious friend save the cubs, and Stiles, before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, it's official, I am a no-good buttface and deserve nothing but nasty words and cold shoulders. That said, I'm dead sorry it's taken so long for me to get this up, and for it to be so uneventful when i finally do! i had a reeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy stressful semester back. Law school is no joke guys! I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemies! Anyway, nothing really happens as far as action here, but it does have a bunch of important facts going on. I'm aiming for the next chapter to be the LAST ONE finally! So please stick with me for that. As always, thank you guys for the kudos and the comments. Please do keep them coming! And remember to visit me on tumblr. I'm thelpm.tumblr.com
> 
> The Hale Pack
> 
> Mother: Eileen Hale  
> Father: George Hale (deceased)  
> Kids in order of age:  
> Darien - 39  
> Laura (37) – Jeremy James (beta) = Austin (10), Stephen (8), Colton (7)  
> Derek (34) – Stiles (32) = Lorenzo (10)  
> Penny (33) – Samuel Cherry (beta) = Margot, Quinn, Jasper, Hyacinth (all 12)  
> Mitch & Caleb = 30

Caleb feels the first ominous pricks of nausea when he gets a full face of onion and spice scented steam from the steak dish the black-and-white clad server places in front of him. Excusing himself from the table, he walks briskly inside the house and up to his old bedroom. The attached bathroom is still and spotless so he feels no disgust as he kneels on the tiled floor and retches miserably into the toilet.

He blinks furiously against the tears that force themselves into his eyes as his meager breakfast comes up in a disgusting mess of stomach acid. He's always hated throwing up.

When he's done, he sits back on his haunches and wipes his mouth, suddenly feeling too tired to return to the festivities going on just outside. He stands, muttering curses, and spies some toothpaste on the vanity. Squeezing some out onto a finger, he then swirls it into his putrid tasting mouth. At least he can get the acrid remains out.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice says from the door, and Caleb flicks tired eyes to his twin, looking testily at him from where he leans against the jamb. Caleb sighs,

"Mitch, its nothing" he says, and spits into the sink.

With a frustrated noise, Mitch pushes off the doorjamb, stalking towards Caleb with anger lacing his every move.

"Don't think you can lie to me" Mitch hisses, eyes narrow slits in his livid face "it was him wasn't it? He's done something to you!"

Caleb's face drains of blood and he levels a cold look at his twin,

"If you're talking about Anatoly, then no, you're wrong" he deadpans, but Mitch isn't hearing it.

"You've been acting so weird lately, not like yourself. You even refused to be Darien's huntmate! It was his wedding hunt!" the fury is plain in his voice, but so too is the fear. "You look like hell all the time and even the way you smell...I barely even recognize your scent...."

Now hurt creeps into Mitch's voice and suddenly he isn't angry anymore, but desperate and pleading. He puts a hand on Caleb's shoulder and squeezes,

"We've...we were born together Caleb...I think I knew your scent before I knew my own and...it scares me to death...to death...that I don't know it now...what's going on?"

He looks into eyes identical to his own, into the face of the one he'd been closest to all his life.

"Mitch...." he breathes, and irrational tears well into his eyes.

"I think....I'm..." he gets choked up and begins crying in earnest. His brother looks panicked and horrified but suddenly angry,

"It was him wasn't it!? What did that...that...creep do to you? I'll kill him!" he snarls, eyes flashing gold and canines lengthening. But Caleb is shaking his head frantically,

"Nononono" he murmurs, "not Anatoly...it's not his fault...well it's sort of his fault but..." he rambles, feeling ridiculous and hysterical. Mitch is looking confusedly at him,

"What is happening to you? What's wrong Caleb?" he asks again, obviously beginning to freak out.  
"I'm pregnant!" Caleb blurts.

Mitch freezes.

"At least I...I think I am..." Caleb continues, face flaming "that's why I didn't go on the hunt."

Mitch goggles at his twin, completely at loss of words to say.

They stand there in the semi-silence of the bathroom, Mitch shell-shocked and gaping, Caleb, red-faced and waiting. Then, abruptly, Mitch lets out a yell.

"WHAT!?" he roars, and Caleb flinches,

"HE WHAT!?" Mitch continues, throwing his arms up and shifting right there.

"When I find him, I'm gonna kick him where the sun don't shine!" he growls. Caleb snarls right back, letting his eyes glow gold,

"don't you dare!" he hisses.

* * *

 

He's comfortable when he comes to. Although he's definitely been strapped down and incapacitated, he's not in pain. The faces that greet him when he groggily opens his eyes, are worried but not unfamiliar.

"So you did kidnap me?" Stiles croaks, and Anatoly has the grace to look apologetic. The red haired girl only frowns deeper.

"Stiles..." Anatoly begins, but the girl interrupts,

"It was necessary" she says, "it was what we had to do to make it safe."

Stiles flicks his eyes to her and feels another stab of deja vu, so strong that he knows it to be more than chance and whimsy.

"We've met before" he says, and it isn't a question. The girl regards him with cool eyes,

"yes" she affirms, "we have."

Stiles licks his lips, studying his captors.

"Well...are you going to explain why you've kidnapped a pregnant person from a wedding?" he asks. Anatoly flinches and practically radiates guilt.

"It was not our plan" he says, "we had intended to wait, until you had birthed your cubs."

Stiles gives him a look that says 'go on' and Anatoly clears his throat before continuing.

"But They found out..." he says miserably "and They were going to come take you."

Stiles' brow wrinkles and he stares at them,

"They? They who?" he asks, not comprehending. The girl shakes her head,

"We cannot tell you who They are, only that they would not have done you any kindnesses" she says.

"This doesn't even explain why you guys took me" he huffs. The girl nods,

"Yes. I should explain. Poor Anatoly here has spoken enough." she says, and leans in close.

"I am called Akaishi Nana, by your words, I am a witch."

Stiles looks at Anatoly, who nods solemnly,

"I am an agent, Their agent. When I am not on duty, I perform services for those who have need enough to find my shop and payment enough for me to do it." Nana says "You said you and I have met before. You are correct, we have, it was in the Ancient City."

"Kyoto" Stiles breathes, knowing it to be true even without Nana's affirming nod.

"There you were attacked by a demon spirit, the Kitsune woman who sought the souls of your young" Nana continues. Fear grips him then, a phantom echo of what he must have felt all those weeks ago, trapped in the clutches of a monster.

"You saved me" he says,

"yes" she replies. "But I should not have let you go. At least not so soon."

Stiles feels dread curl cold and heavy in his chest,

"why?" he asks.

Nana's black eyes look unflinchingly into his own as she speaks,

"because the spirit was not completely eradicated. There is danger living inside you yet, Stiles."

 

* * *

Derek sits, staring out at the teeming lawn of his family home. The setting is one of peace and love, the reception of his older brother's wedding, and yet there is something niggling him, a feeling that all is not well. He watches as Darien twirls Mila around the dance floor, smiles a little at the tender way his brother handles the bride. Anyone could see how much Darien loves his new wife.

"Dad, Dad, Daaaaaaaad!" Lorenzo comes running up to him, somehow still looking dapper and put together in his little suit. Derek's smile grows at the sight of his son, bright eyed and excited over something or other. Behind him, coming at a more sedate pace, is Grace, looking pristine in her bridesmaid dress. She offers Derek a tiny smile and he smiles back at her. Ever since that day out in the dawn, waiting for a car that would never come, he and Grace have grown closer and closer. It made something embarrassingly fuzzy and pink bloom in Derek's heart. Here was another kid who got over his awkwardness quickly, who understood him.

"What's up little man?" Derek asks, looking down at Lorenzo's smiling face. His son leans in conspiratorially,

"Me and Grace were in Uncle Caleb's room cuz we were playing hide and seek with Austin and them so we hid in the closet" Lorenzo begins, "and then Uncle Caleb came in and got real sick in the toilet and we got scared and Grace said he was dying but I told her he wasn't cuz that's what Daddy used to do." he takes a deep breath and continues recounting his tale, "so then I said he could be sick cuz he drank a lot like how Aunt Laura got that one New Years,"

Derek flinches at the memory, Laura had sworn off alcohol for life (a vow she immediately broke the next weekend).

"But then Uncle Mitch came in and they were yelling and Grace was crying but I told her it was ok but then, then Uncle Caleb said he's gonna have a baby! Just like daddy!"

Lorenzo finishes triumphantly, standing back to look at Derek's reaction to his astounding news.

Derek's eyes had gone big and round, his mouth dropping wide open. Lorenzo looks smugly at Grace,

"told ya he'd be surprised!" he says.

Derek stands, eyes searching the crowd for his brother. He tells Lorenzo and Grace to go play, and then sets out in search of Caleb.

Pregnant!?

He thinks, running a hand through his hair.

But its only been 4 months!!!

Derek isn't even sure he really likes Anatoly. Too little interaction and too much mystery, and there was no forgetting that Mitch thought him sketchy. He was perfectly fine leaving Caleb to date him, but a baby? Everything seemed to be moving too fast, and Derek doesn't like it. His baby brothers might be fully grown men, but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel the need to protect them still. Being their big brother aside, he is also their Alpha.

"Derek!"

He looks around at the call and is waylaid by his mother, whose brows are knitted together in concern.

"Where are you stomping off to?" she asks, but when he opens his mouth to answer, she cuts him off "never mind, have you seen Stiles? I've been looking everywhere but he's not in the house and I can't see him outside..."

He forgets about Caleb. Forgets about Anatoly. He forgets to breathe for a moment. He focuses on his mother's worried face,

"how long have you been looking?" he asks, determined not to panic.

"About half an hour I think. I wanted to see if he'd like to meet your Uncle Peter and his wife, they just had a baby remember? But I couldn't find him where I left him sitting down under the tent and he's not in any of the rooms inside..."

Eileen's voice trails off as she looks up into Derek's tense face, his burning red eyes, and his fanged mouth.

"Get the family together, leave Darien and Mila to enjoy the reception and don't let the kids know" Derek growls, then stalks off inside to make some phone calls.

Stiles may not be missing, he might have just taken a cab to their own house so he could lie down. There was nothing to indicate they should be panicking.

Not yet.

* * *

 

Fear is becoming too familiar a taste, too easily recognized as it seizes his entire body in a cold grip.

"When you say danger..." he tries sounding lighthearted, to drudge up enough of his usual flip attitude, but it falls painfully short. His voice breaks off, smashed to bits on a sudden sob. Anatoly starts forward, worry and guilt in his eyes, Stiles flinches away, unwilling to be touched at the moment.

"Don't" he breathes harshly, fighting hysteria away with strength he didn't know he had in him just then.

"Don't touch me, not until someone starts explaining what's happening and how I can keep my children safe."

He recognizes the severity that creeps into his tone, hardens his expression into uncharacteristic coldness.

Anatoly opens his mouth but it is Nana who speaks.

"The spirit was mostly eradicated," she begins, "but in the last minute, she split herself and attached to your consciousness. Her goal is still the same; possession of your unborn cubs. Knowing this spirit, she's likely hibernating until she gets enough strength to overtake your conscious mind. Have you been having very many strange dreams or nightmares?"

Stiles nods. "Always the same nightmare, more and more the closer I get to the due date." he admits. Nana nods her head, looking thoughtful.

"She's likely the source" she says, "she feeds off of negative energy after all, and this nightmare sounds like it generates quite a bit. She'll eat your nightmares and grow in strength and size until she's enough to take over your mind and body, then she'll eat your cubs' souls and return to her original body, with the power to escape any restraints They have placed her in."

Stiles' face is already bloodless or it would have drained. The fear he feels rachets up, sending his pulse into overdrive.

"Okay" he says, and the slow exhale he gives scrapes on the jagged ends of panic spiking wildly in his lungs and belly, "Okay...so what's the plan?"

"Exorcism" Anatoly says "we must remove the spirit from your body before any of it happens. As we said, we were going to wait, but the people we work for..." he trails off and Nana fills in,

"they got impatient. If we don't succeed in defeating her this time, They will take you from your home and family and you'll never see them again. The threat of the Kitsune spirit gaining the power of your cubs' souls is too great to not interfere. We are here to prevent this from happening. I will perform the spell, Anatoly is my anchor and power reserve. The spell we need today is a powerful one, used to combat the greatest of evils, there is a chance I will not be able to contain the spirit. Still, we must try."

Stiles flicks his eyes from one grim face to the other and sees only awful truth. His throat dry, he exhales, telling himself he's expelling the fear along with the breath.  
"Ok" he says, finally "let's do this."

* * *

 

The wedding celebration for Darien and Mila has turned up to fever pitch. The elderly and the very young have all disappeared, opening the floor to a night of dancing and revelry. The noise from the party, sprawling across the grounds of Hale House, tells the entire world of the joyous event; but inside the house is a different story.

"Derek, it's ok, it's fine. We'll find him." Laura tries to placate Derek, whose entire being seems sodden with panic. His usual levelheadedness has all but deserted him, leaving him lost and heedless of anyone's words. All he can think of is Stiles, and how no one has seen him in hours.

He'd gone to the house himself, torn through their rooms shouting Stiles' name. Nothing. He was nowhere in the vast ancestral home either, not sleeping in their bedroom nor any of the other rooms. It was like he'd disappeared completely and all of Derek's instincts were shouting at him that something was Up.

"Where could he be?" Eileen murmurs, worry etching lines on her face.

Where indeed.

Derek sits, caught between full-blown hysteria and debilitating shock, in the old wingback in the library. Laura and Penny had led him there once it became glaringly obvious that Stiles wasn't anywhere to be found. Now all of the family, save for Darien who they had left to enjoy his wedding, gathered together in crisis mode. Sam and Jeremy were with the valet and the security team respectively, trying to figure out a lead while Mitch and Caleb went around the property to try and pick up Stiles' scent.

"I'm sure something will come up" Penny tries to reassure him, but the worry in her voice negates any assurance he would have gotten from her words (admittedly, not that much).

Just then, the doors to the library creak open and Mitch strides in, looking stricken

"I got nothing" he says, "not a trace of Stiles' scent by any of the exits. Something must be blocking it on purpose, I'm sorry Derek"

Derek doesn't say anything, still battling the overwhelming urge to let his wolf take control, to howl until his throat is sandpaper and his lungs give out. The panic and fear and anger are thick in his mouth, taste hideous on his tongue, and he can't speak around it all. He can only sit and let his family work, but every minute that goes by without a trace of Stiles' whereabouts, is another minute closer to that famed Hale control finally slipping.

And then Derek will truly lose his cool.

* * *

 

Nana had gotten to work immediately, setting up the kind of witch's circle that movie sets would be proud of. A giant ring of salt now surrounds the table Stiles is strapped to and another one of ashes is in the making. While Nana does this, Anatoly, with a sheepish apology, writes runes in noxious smelling green goop on Stiles' rounded belly.

"So, you've been watching me this whole time you've been here?" Stiles asks the other man quietly. Anatoly pauses only for a moment before nodding,

"so then...you started seeing Caleb to get closer to me...because let me tell you no matter that you did it for a good cause, he loves you and using him like this isn't cool!" Stiles says, anger niggling through a crack in the fear.

"It wasn't...I never meant..." Anatoly splutters, a flush mantling his sharp cheekbones. He takes a deep breath and stills himself, before continuing,

"Yes, when I befriended Caleb, it was with the intention of becoming closer to the family. I only wanted to be a friend in the platonic sense...but then...then I found him amusing. After he amused me, he fascinated and enthralled me, he enticed me and captivated me, and then finally...finally he captured me. Swallowed me whole. I could not...I tried to resist, but he had me so soundly before I even really realized it. By then, I didn't know how I could let him go. Selfish, I know."

As he speaks, Anatoly's hands move smoothly, tracing the shapes along Stiles skin, his movements as sure and unwavering as his heartbeat as he tells the story. Stiles stares at him hard, before nodding once and looking away. There was no lie in his words, he really never intended it to happen as it did.

"When this is over, if I survive, you have to explain to him and...and hope he forgives you." he says firmly. Anatoly smiles sadly,

"yes," he replies, "I hope he will."

And maybe its because he's a little tired, or because he realizes that Anatoly isn't actually a bad guy, but Stiles finds himself smiling back and saying,

"I hope he will too."

Just then Nana approaches the table, dusting off her hands,

"Are we ready?" she asks, businesslike. Anatoly straightens and nods,

"Yes," he says shortly. Nana nods again and goes to stand by Stiles. She places her hands, small and cold, at his temples, with her fingers fanned out against his face.

"Now Stiles," she explains "this spell will put you into your subconscious space. The place where the spirit awakens. You will not dream, at least not memorably, but you will be gone. Asleep inside your body, so I can wake the spirit up and then extract it. However," she says warningly, "it will hurt. The spell removes her from where she has twined with your being, where she has lodged herself into the cracks of your very essence. What I am going to do is essentially burn a virus from your system, and that will not be without pain. You must not give into the pain Stiles, you must hold onto your body or be lost forever. Do you understand?"

Her black eyes bore into Stiles' own until he nods and says,

"yeah."

She then moves as if to begin the ritual and Stiles interrupts her,

"Just...do whatever but...make sure my babies don't get hurt. I'm doing this for them, please make sure they're safe." he says. Nana regards him blankly for a moment and nods,

"they'll be fine" she says softly, "now it's time."

Suddenly the salt barrier bursts into flame and the air inside it gets very cold. Stiles' skin buckles with the intensity of the magic surrounding them and he's pretty sure he would have shifted if he didn't know what was going on.

"Now Stiles" Nana intones, her voice gone flat but oddly echoing,

"I'm going to have you go to sleep for a while."

She moves her fingers slightly and Stiles' eyes drop shut.

There is a heartbeat of nothingness, feeling like he's floating in the dark like some kind of formless being, then the promised pain begins. Then he's plunged into agony.

He can't be sure, but somehow he knows that his body is screaming.

* * *

 

"We've got something!" Samuel Cherry announces, running into the library at Hale house. The assembled family members all turn to look at him,

"It's the security cameras. They were corrupted somehow, magic we think, but it caught Stiles sitting down before they all went weird. The last person he was with was that guy, um, Caleb's friend..."

Everyone turns to look at Caleb, who has gone dead white.

"Anatoly?" he whispers, through numb lips. He feels his stomach drop and the first warning waves of nausea churning his insides.

"Yeah, him, he was the last person with Stiles before all the cameras just...stopped working." Sam confirms. Laura strides forward and grabs Caleb's arm,

"where is Anatoly Caleb? Have you seen him since the party?" she asks urgently. Caleb shakes his head, eyes wide as they stare at his sister,

"N-no, I...I haven't seen him since earlier. I just...I thought he'd gone home...let me...let me call him..." he stutters and pulls out his phone.

The entire room is silent as Caleb gets out his phone so everyone hears when the call goes straight to voicemail. Caleb begins to feel faint.

"I...I don't know where he is..." he forces out, "I'm going to go check the house, maybe he's just asleep and his phone died." he goes to leave the room but his legs have turned to gelatin and he stumbles. Thankfully, Mitch catches him before he can fall.

"Easy, don't forget yo-- well you're in no state to drive right now" Mitch murmurs, and straightens, supporting Caleb with one arm.

"I'm going with him. We'll call you when we get there." he says to the room at large, and they beat a quick escape.

Laura turns to Derek, who is still sitting silently in his chair. She can see, though, that his clenched fists have torn gouges in the arms, and his jaw is clenched so tight its a wonder he hasn't cracked his teeth.

"We have a lead now Derek, it'll be fine. Wait until they get to Caleb's house. Anatoly is probably there and he can tell us what's happened to Stiles." she says. Penny moves forward to put a hand on her brother's tense shoulder,

"yeah Derek," she soothes, "it'll be okay. We're going to find him."

Derek doesn't say anything, just hopes for everyone's sake that what they're saying is right. If he loses Stiles, he knows he'll lose himself as well.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Look forward to the next (and probably last) installment of this series coming at you in the near future! And please remember to give me a visit on tumblr!
> 
> thelpm.tumblr.com


End file.
